Serenity Vine
Current Status Serenity has been appointed as the Official Kanelamic State diplomat to The UN. Serenity is on guard after being warned that her activities and high status have made her a Syndicate Target. If she needs help Serenity can contact Cayden "I saw a spectre in the basement" History Before World Breaker Serenity Vine was born into a wealthy Kaneish family with ties to the regime. Serenity had everything she wanted and a bright future lay ahead, life was good and with her faithful poodle Misty, Serenity felt anything was possible. Serenity attended Kanegella High (a private girls only school in kaneopolis) and was selected to travel to the New World Kanestralia colony to help build a distillery for the charity give a chav a drink as part of her Duke of kaneland award. Serenity never made it to Kanestralia and instead her life changed forever when the plane went down in the Blasted Lands. Serenity's parents Marcus and Eliza Vine were stripped off their assets after their daughter was declared an outlaw and were saved a worse fate by the lobbying of Max Halfpenny who was married to Rachel Vine (Eliza's sister). World Breaker Serenity and Misty qucikly got to know the others and at first the crash landing seemed like a wild childhood adventure come true but Serenity quickly learned that the stakes were higher than she could have imagined. Serenity had always looked up to the avengers and had a complete avenger doll set but when her childhood hero Sethos turned out to be more sinister than his reputation suggested Serenity took comfort that with Solomon Masher to lead the way with a plan to defeat the World Breaker the New avengers (outlaws) were going to become the heroes she had looked up to. Getting used to her powers Serenities first big test came at the Blicklight mine where she singlehandedly defeated Flintlock the Sethian oppeative but the violent nature of his death (crushed by a cement mixer dropped from a crane) and the subsequent cold blooded murder of the Leader of the Ceph on orders from Masher shook Serenities belief that she was fighting the good fight. With no option but to continue Serenity justified her actions on the basis that the World Breaker had to be defated and due to the nature of the powers leaving the group was not a choice. Serenity saw the blacklight turn her faithful Misty into a violent abomination and witnesed changes in the others as they handled the blacklight beginning to fear that for some the powers were becoming the prime motivation rather than a means for defeating the World Breaker. When Finally faceing the World Breaker and after loosing Misty, Serenity helped Masher to place the device on ptomley's gate but while the Wold Breaker was defeated its power had been trapped in an orb that Masher used to take away the New Avengers Powers and proclaim himslef King of Amun Seth. Hive Feeling used and powerless while mouring the death of Misty, Serenity returned to Kaneland and tried to forget the experience and the other Outlaws who either did not stand up to Masher or just didn't seem to care. Struggling to rebuild her life and drinking Alcohol from from her parents cellar Serenity felt lost but then a letter arrived and her life changed again. Serenity left her old life behind, voluntarily this time and decided to create a new identity. Now known as Sen her first target was Mr Jelly Belly the Kaneish UN representitive and member of the UNEC. Sen used a poison dart gun disguised as a camera to take out Jelly Belly who later collapsed at a UN meeting in front of an international audience. Once Sen had proved herself capable she met Moriarty and Draven and realised that far more is at stake than she realised. Sen is driven by a lust for power and a burning desire for revenge against Masher who she blames for using the Outlaws for his own personal gain. Sen is determined to do what it takes to be recognised and won't let old friendships get in the way of her quest for power. Sen met Jack and Anderson while they were exploring Novak and almost eliminated them when the whole group was knocked out due to gas grenades. Unbenownst to Sen Moriarty planted an explosive device in her skull and she woke up on his Jet. Sen helped Moriarty carry out a raid on Devil's Crag and attacked her old comrades with the help of the Machine God robot (called Monty by Sen to give it some personality). Sen's powers were restored and she attempted to kill Masher but due to Cayden's heroic dive she shot him instead. Sen Moiriarty and the Machine God escaped Devil's Crag. On the Jet things took a turn for the worse as Sens powers were taken by Moriarty using a blacklight necklace and Sen realised that Moriarty had no more use for her. Some quick thinking, a grenade and a lot of luck resulted in the plane going down, Sen surviving and Moriarty and a damged Machine God escaping on foot after being blown out of a hole in the aircraft. Serenity woke up in an Amun Seth hospital in Devil's Crag and had a tearfull reunion with the rest of the outlaws. Serenity regretted what she had done and resolved never to allow herself to be manipulated again. Serenity cast off the name of Sen and made a promise to herself to see Moriarty brought to justice. Serenity was separated from the Outlaws and eneded up in the hands of researchers at farpoint Research Station on a restricted area of Kaneland. Serenity was experimented on and became the power source for a shield to protect the God Cracker device that Kaneland's Northrend mission discovered the blueprints for. Death Serenity died during the Outlaws assault on FarPoint research station after being killed by Cayden so he could reach the God Cracker device. Trashed and Scattered In an alternate universe Landing safely in the New Wold Serenity takes in the sights in her free time but her good times with Misty are interupted by a dragon attack. While eating in a Kane Burger restraunt Serenity and Misty are attacked by Wyatt (in dragon form). Serenity is powerless to stop Misty being eaten but manages to escape the restraunt before Wyatt could eat her. Luckily the Sethian Army arrives and Wyatt is forced to confront attack helicopters. Once the Sethians identify Serenity they take her to the airbase and she is held there while the Sethians secure the titan and search for the other passengers aboard the flight which have all been targeted by Wyatt. (Serenity in embassy, Paddy makes and appearance, visit to see Wyatt learn about Whiro and the other timeline) (free Wyatt, search for Solomon Masher, activate the machine God, go to Loveshack to steal Moriarty's Blacklight to make Sparkstone, find a device that has frozen everyone in a trance, wake up moriarty by shooting the device. Outlaws touch the device together and get a vision of the house of gold and bones. They are told : 'Humans. Synchronised. They are out of alignment. They exist on two planes. They do NOT seek to breach the darkness.' Your actions will alter the presence of the plague. The plague must be eradicated before the rise of the Angel of Death. That time is soon.' 'The plague is a corporeal existence of power. It mirrors the physics of reality and alters them. It was created in fear by the Zephyr. You know it as the Warp.' 'Reality must be resynchronised. The glory of a galaxy must be returned. This must happen before the rise of the Angel of Death. Your actions are essential in this.' The Titans are an unknown property. They existed before. They existed after.' 'I am beyond your imagining. The Angel of Death represents one of many possibilities. The most viable candidate is one of your own. He will twist the Warp for his own will. You know him as the Machine God.' 'Hope, born of misunderstanding. The plague is a blanket. It must be destroyed.' 'Your indecision is irrelevant. Your actions are mere tools to the final result. The plague will be destroyed, and the former glory of the galaxy restored in its place. These individuals represent one goal. They will comply. Return them to their home.' 'You will pass through the House of Gold and Bones. You will return, both old and new. Take with you those valued to the final result. You will comply with these results.' Serenity is transported to Devils Crag where the she meets up with everyone including Max Halfpenny her uncle House of Gold and Bones Serenity, Max and Paddy investigate the various options open to them and take posession of The Diviner. Serenity is shocked to find that her Uncle Max made a deal with the rainmaker. Typhon, Isacc and Cayden confirm that there is no way that max can break free of his deal. Max in a fit of desperation attacks Isacc attempting to take the diviner and go on his own way. Serenity witnesses Isacc finish off Max but without her powers in powerless to intervene. Serenity speculates that Max may have attacked Isacc as a way of escaping his deal with The Rainmaker. Max's death adds to the list of deaths that have happened due to the infinity war and Serenity hardens her position that the Warp must be destroyed to stop it. Serenity and Paddy ask to join Isacc to help destroy the warp since he seems to have the ability to get the job done and to do it at all costs. As it becomes clear that Isacc has been compromised by Whiro Serenity, Paddy, Helena and Cayden (who seeks them out) take out Isacc who falls into a chasm. The rainmaker shows up and forces Serenity and the others to suck up to him. Paddy decides that he's too old for that S*** and gives Rainy a piece of his mind which dramatically shorterns his lifespan. Serenity and the survivers rejoin the rest of the Outvengers and together they make it to the House of Gold and Bones. Serenity voices her concerns that some of the others are not willing to do what it takes to end the warp and she visits Alpha lab by herself to make sure she knows how to destroy the warp if no better options are found. Serenity realises how much she missed the outlaws and gets to know the dark avangers better especially Helena. Finally the warp is destroyed using the singularity and Sernity returns to Bravos to start her new life. Life After Outlaws Following the destruction of the warp Serenity bid farewell to the outvengers and travelled to Arylad. Serenity worked her way up through the legal profession and holds a 1st class Degree with Honours from Arylad University in International Law. At the age of 31 Serenity started her own law firm Vine & Co. Specialising in cases that many consider to be dangerous such as prosecuting members of the syndicate and war criminals at the International Criminal Court, Serenity has survived several assassination attempts and is rarely seen outside the Vine & Co law chambers in the UN compound.Those who know Serenity in her new job say she is completely focussed and a workaholic who is rarely seen outside Court. She keeps in touch with the Outvengers when she can but mostly she is too busy trying to do her part to bring the Syndicate to justice. Rumours are circulating in intelligence spheres that prosecutors like Serenity are being targeted by the Syndicate who are unhappy about the UN meddling in their affairs.Category:Outlaws Category:People Category:Arsinos